Sonic and Mario story time!
by luckycats101
Summary: The Sonic and Mario characters meet for a day full of, stories! Read along as they make fun of different characters from other places! Rated T for potty talk and jokes about yaoi/yuri parings. (This is my first multi fandom so please don't judge...) *ON HOLD*
1. Navi's issues

Sonic story telling!

Guide:

_Italic- _Sonic characters

**Bold- Authors note**

_**Bold Italic- **_ending sequence.

And normal is for the story! Enjoy my first multi-crossover!

_"So guys its time to tell our first story!" Sonic looked around the group of sonic characters. Everyone was there. "I have one to tell from my adventures in Zelda." Cream raised her hand._

"_Ok cream! Go ahead!"_

**Story one: Navi's issues.**

So for a long time, Link has been traveling with his trusty Navi. Though there's only one bad thing... SHE'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!

No one knew how Link put up with her. Every time Link came by with Navi people rushed back into their houses and hid. Link had to do something, but not kill her because they've worked together for a while.

Link finally decided to spill the juice. "Navi listen, we have to talk." Link sat down on a log. "What is it Link?" Navi asked.

"Well its about, you. There's something I've been meaning to say..." "There's something I wanted to say too..." Navi interrupted. "Huh... what?"

"Link, we have been together for a while and I just wanted to say this... Link... I LOVE YOU!" Navi yelled with excitement.

"...Wut?" Link was surprised to hear this but he somehow assumed she liked him. So it wasn't exactly something he didn't expect. But now he couldn't tell her about shutting up!

"Oh um... I love you too?" Navi tried to hug link **(Though she really couldn't so it just looked like she was poking his chest)**

Link Huffed. "What do I do know?" He thought and tried to think of a solution. "DAMNIT!"

.

_ "So Link Is tired of Navi but she loves him? What a twist..." Knuckles sighed. "Aw come one knucklehead enjoy the story!" Sonic gave him a pat on the back._

_._

Link and Navi walked into level one where there were tons of evil dudes. "God... Navi take cover!" Link did some kind of movie stunt roll and hit the enemy's with his sword and bows. And all Navi did was scream "Watch out!"

This was a normal battle for them. Link risking his life for the ones of his village and dear princess Zelda, and Navi hanging out in the background yelling random remarks that no one wants to hear.

Well after it was all over, Link sighed and looked a Navi. "Can't you help?"

"I just did for you information! You just didn't listen." Navi said.

"You you do something more useful and actually learn to listen?" Link retorted. The two were then off.

After a bit they got to level ten. Another small boss battle where Navi did a little help. Only by really warning Link when to watch out. "Link the weak spot is there!" Navi instructed. Link slashed the spot and the beast was done for. "Now to finish you!" He yelled as he held his sword a bit above the fallen creature.

"Noooo! He doesn't deserve this!" Navi suddenly healed the beast. "WHAT?!" Link had to fight all over again.

.

Link and Navi finally navigated into Gannons castle. They found him and prepared to fight.

"Die Gannon!" Link and Gannon started fighting and Navi doing the same thing. "Watch out my love!"

Link finally kille**d (Well not really)** Gannon. Zelda came from the doors un harmed. "Link you came!" She smiled and ran to Link with arms open.

"Get off my love hunny!" Navi screamed and started batting at Zelda. "Link what's this?!" "She has a crush on me..."

"DO SOMETHING!" "Fine, Navi your annoying and I don't like you like that. Your my friend, and this is starting to get annoying..."

"Too bad! Your mine!" Navi ran **(or flew)** over to Link. "Get off him!" Zelda kicked Navi into the pools of lava surrounding them. "That took care of her..."

_** Zelda and Link lived their lives normally. Sometimes when Link was on adventures he thought he heard Navi's voice in the background. But that wasn't her, that was just a sick memory. The end.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"The hell was that?!" Shadow asked with horror. Sonic laughed. "Good one cream!" _

_ "Lets not tell stories about that ok?" Shadow insisted. "Whats wrong with death story's?" Mephiles cocked his head. "Your weird..."_

_ "Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed our first story!" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hey dude authors note says that! (Coughs) um... Hi guys! **

** I'm going to be starting this and updating on it rapidly. Sonic characters talk smack about all my favorite series so you guys will get to see what I'm into. **

** Well today we have Navi and Link. And I will make stories taking on what society thinks about the characters! Next we have Megaman!**

**.**

** DISCALMER! I do not own sonic or legend of Zelda nor do I make money with them. The characters and sorts belong to their right and respectful owners.**

**.**

** Uh oh... EPOLOUG TIME!**

The legend of Zelda characters looked into the window of the story tellers. "Damn them, they will pay..." Navi said angrily. "Don't worry Navi we will get revenge!" Zelda promised.

"Wait whats are we doing here anyways?" Link asked. "It doesn't really matter. Lets wait till their done so we can beat em!" Gannon laughed evily.


	2. Zero's hair deal

**Time for chapter two!**

_"Ok now that Mario is here, we can have a longer and funnier story time!" Sonic did thumbs up._

_ "Sonic. I thank you for inviting me but what about Megaman?" Mario asked. "Actually I have to say he was busy. Now lets tell a story about them! Knuckles you said you had one. Its your turn to tell the tale!" Sonic said._

_ "Crud... FINE! This is how Zero deals with his long hair..."_

.

** Story two: Zero's hair deal!**

Zero has just gotten done fighting mavericks. Along with his buddies, Axl and X. They were a good team. But X and Axl had questions to ask Zero...

"Zero?" X asked his pal. "Yes X?" "Why do you have long hair?"

Now this question surprised Zero. "Uh... well I don't know. I was just made with it."

"We have to ask your creator!" Axl smiled out. "Ah. Dr. Wily? Oh no he's long gone now." Zero shook his head. "Can't we use that machine that helps you communicate with the dead?" X pointed out.

"Oh yeah... Ok lets do that!"

**(Ok people... get ready for X7.5...)**

"Hey Zero where is Dr. Wily's place?" X asked. "huh... I remember it being a bit far from here." "Well lets get going!" Axl rushed past them.

"Your like Sonic but weirder..."

.

_"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sonic face palmed himself. "Sorry but that's what I heard. "Ok Knucklehead keep talking this is getting good!"_

_._

"So Zero before this happened how did you deal with your long hair?" Axl questioned the blonde. "Uh well it was hard. Iris liked it but she kept touching it. It started to get annoying..."

FLASH BACK TIME LAWL!

_ "Zero your hair is so soft!" Iris poked Zero's hair again and again. "Iris please stop you've been doing this for the past hour and a half..." Zero did an annoyed anime face. _

_ "But its so fluffy!" Iris touched and touched it until Zero blew a fuse._

OK FLASH BACK TIME OVER LAWL

"Oh... you must miss Iris." X patted Zero on the back. "Its fine. She's probably still obsessing over me up there..." Zero sighed and then kept talking.

"Next, I remember I battled Sigma a bit and he did he called me a girl." Zero gulped.

"Oh my..." X and Axl sweat dropped.

"A ton of villains made fun of my hair. Even Vile couldn't stop treating me like crap because of it..." Zero, X and Axl walked up to a random boss battle.

"Oh my its some random robot person dude thingy." X huffed.

They started to fight. X and shot his X-buster at the robot as Zero tried to use his Z-saber. Axl shot a bullet at its weak spot, killing it.

"These guys are easy these days..." Zero sighed.

.

_"Knuckles your story is starting to get boring..." Sonic said. "It gets better..."_

_._

Suddenly, X asked the creepiest question that could come out of his innocent mouth. "Why do you have boobs?"

…...

The scene froze for a moment until Zero gulped. "W-What do you m-mean b-b-boobs?"

"Well those green things on your chest? They look like green man boobies!" This made Axl suddenly burst into laughter. "X STOP YOUR KILLING ME- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axl rolled on the ground laughing while gasping for air.

"Ummm you might have to ask Wily about that too..." Zero blushed wondering why X would ask such a question. Zero picked up the unconscious Axl and headed forwards.

Suddenly, Sigma jumped in front of them. "How are you guys doing? HA! Not like I care!" Sigma started to laugh.

"Sorry Sigma we can't fight right now. We're trying to find out why Zero has long hair!" X kindly said.

"... Ok then..." Sigma walked away slowly. "Huh... maybe I should try reasoning... NOPE don't have time..." Zero shook his head again and kept walking.

X, Zero, and Axl have been walking for miles now. "So Zero where are we?" Axl asked his trusty pal. "Uh... I don't have a map..."

"WE'RE LOST!" X screamed. "ITS HIS HAIRS FAULT!"

"This has nothing to do with my hair. And I'm sure this is ridiculous so yeah..."

"Wait isn't that the building right there?" Axl asked. "Oh yeah it is." Zero answered as they stared at the huge building.

They walked inside and saw everything was all covered in ashes and dust. "Whoa! It looks like its been Eon's since this place was used..." X smiled. "Looks cool."

"Ok plug it in here!" They plugged the communicator into the wall. It worked!

"Hey Dr. Wily..." Zero said uneasy. "Zero you traitor!"

"I just came here to ask one question... WHY DO I HAVE HAIR?!" Zero begged for Wily to answer.

"Uh well..."

YAY ANOTHER FLASH BACK TIME!

_"Finally! My ultimate creation is complete! But one question... Should it be a boy or a girl?" Wily was confused with his creation. "A boy duh. Girls are weak." He snickered but accidental pressed the girl button. "CRAP CRAP NO BOY BOY BOY BOY DAMN YOU BOY!" Wily pressed boy._

END OF AWESOME FLASH BACK TIME!

"So I am half... girl?" Zero was now wide mouthed. Axl giggled a bit. "From now on, Zero is a girl!"

"SHUT UP! ITS NOT FUNNY!**_" Zero chased the laughing X and Axl until X8 started. The end._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

****_"How was that for a story?"Knuckles shouted out. "It was fine... Just too boring!" Sonic rolled his eyes._

_ "Darn you guys... You know there's better things to do besides tell stupid stories?! I mean what if those people are watching us right now?" Shadow told them. Everyone just laughed. _

_ "That's impossible Shadow! I don't think Megaman and the others are watching us..." Bowser chuckled._

.

.

.

.

** Ummm sure Bowser... Anyways chapter two done! Next is Warriors! **

** I Do not own Mario, Sonic or Megaman. Nor do I make money with them. All characters belong to their right owners.**

**EPOLOUG!**

"Hey Link what are you doing here?" Zero asked Link. "A even bigger question what are you doing here?" "Hee hee..."

"I can't believe they made fun of us too!" X said.

"Well I don't know what to say..." Protoman shrugged.


	3. Assfur and the hundred Purdy's

_ "Ok guys lets start with something better then anything we did!" Sonic pointed out. "I'll tell a story now and you guys shall like it!"_

_ "And what if we don't?" Shadow sighed. "Well... I haven't thought that out yet..." Sonic twiddled his fingers. _

_._

**Story three- Assfur and the hundred Purdy's.**

It was a normal day in Thunderclan. Just hunting patrols and other stuff. Ashfur was doing nothing at the moment.

"Hey Ashfur? Would you mind taking over my duty for a bit? I have some things to do." Brambleclaw asked his friend.

Ashfur didn't really like Brambleclaw anymore due to Squirrelflight dumping him. Though the strange thing about it is that no one has noticed Ashfur being that heart broken.

"Uh sure! What do deputy's do?" Ashfur asked. "Well they organize patrols and are second in charge. All you have to do is make sure that all hunting patrols are fine. I already got permission from Firestar. Chao!" Brambleclaw walked out of camp.

"He's probably gonna make out with Squirrelflight!" Ashfur snorted. He then had an idea. Earlier he found this random device that clones things! He should use it.

"Hee hee... you won't know what's coming Brambleclaw..."

He went over to the place he buried it. It still worked! "What should I do? Clone Purdy?"

He then snuck into the elders den and found Purdy telling stories... **(As annoying as Navi if you haven't read warriors...)**

He turned on the device. "And then those dogs really didn't want to mess with me! I showed them back to their place. Oh yeah! That reminded me of the time I moved from a couple places and-" a identification was caught of him.

"Yes!" Ashfur ran outside of camp and projected a image of Purdy. "Clone!" And it cloned.

"Where am I?" "Your in heaven. Now go annoy Firestar." "Ok young cat!"

Purdy went to Firestar's den and started annoying him with stories about his past. "Crap! When will this end?!" Firestar ran to the elders den just to find Purdy there.

"Oh hey Firestar! I was just telling Mousefur a story! Did you know I use to-" "NO MORE!" Firestar ran back to his den to see the other Purdy sitting there waiting for Firestar.

"Oh hey Firestar? Have you heard of the time where I fought of 8 dogs at once? Wow it was a doozy, but I did it without a scratch!"

.

Ashfur snickered and decided to make another Purdy.

Soon, 5 different Purdy's were scattered around Thunderclan tarratory. "I'm so evil..."

Lionblaze was hunting with Dovepaw until they found Purdy running around. "Purdy! What are you doing here?!" Dovepaw asked. "Thinking of new stories to tell young cats!" Purdy said with delight.

"I never thought you would be out here." Lionblaze wondered. "Well actually funny story, a young cat with Grey specks created me!" Purdy explained. "And I was told to wonder out here and find someone!"

.

"Hey Spiderleg wanna randomly make out and make ours mates mad?" Thornclaw randomly asked. "Sure we have nothing else to do..." **(What? I ship them so hard.)**

Purdy randomly walked in on their conversation. "Hello young cats!"

"Huh? Purdy? What's up?" Spiderleg asked the fake Purdy. "Oh I'm out here looking for a brown striped cat!"

Thornclaw and Spiderleg looked at each other and then looked back at Purdy with a grin. They both had the same prank. "Well we do have a cat we want you to track down..." Thornclaw started. "Yeah! He is an orange battle scared cat and he should be back at camp!" Spiderleg and Thornclaw somehow knew that this was a cloned Purdy so they decided to take matters in there own paws.

"Here's what you need to do..." They explained it to Purdy a couple of times.

.

The other Purdy's traveled together. The three Purdy's saw Brambleclaw meeting another clan cat. "Isn't that the handsome tom Ashfur was talking about?"

One of them walked over. "Cat! What are you doing with that cat? Why aren't you with Ashfur?" Purdy number four asked.

"Who is this?" "Oh just an elder. Sorry Tawnypelt. We can talk at the gathering." Brambleclaw walked away.

Though, he was surprised to see three other Purdy's.

.

Ashfur wasn't hesitating to make more Purdy's

.

"CLAN MEETING PLEASE!" Firestar looked like he was about to cry. "Say I if you have noticed there's more then one Purdy..."

"I" Huffed the whole clan.

Ashfur appeared from the clearing. "Huh? What's up guys?"

"Haven't you noticed the other Pur- Wait where have you've been all day?!" Jayfeather asked with disbelief.

"No... I've been off hunting."

Suddenly another Ashfur came from the clearing.

They both looked at each other. "MY DOPPLEGANGER?!" They both squealed.

Firestar looked at them. "I can tell them apart!" The cats looked to where the voice came from. "SCOURGE?!" "Yes and I have came from the past to warn you that my future self will kill off th- wait how do you know its me?"

"Oh um Scourge. You traveled too far sorry..." Firestar corrected.

"Oh whatever... Anyways it easy to tell them apart." Scourge walked up to one of the Ashfur's. He killed it and it suddenly faded away. "See? That one was different because he had a lighter outline then the one you guys have. Anyways I have to go stop that battle from happening!"

Though before Scourge left, Firestar stopped him. "Ummm why were you evil?" "Past bro. It's always the past for the evil guy."

.

"Ok what to do about the Purdy's?!" Ivypaw asked. "We should ship them off to space!" Jayfeather said.

_**So the clan made a space ship and shipped the other Purdy's to the moon and everything was good. Until they noticed they forgot one...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ "Hey hey what did you think?" Sonic asked everyone. "I never noticed you started..." Knuckles sighed. "Good but needed more detail." Mario said._

_ "Yeah I just came up with it..." Sonic huffed. "But then I can tell a new one later?!"_

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_._

_._

_._

** I bet they had fun. So the joke on this was sort of adopted from a couple fanfictions. Me myself and I think that Purdy's kind of annoying. Anyways... yeah...**

** I do not own Mario, Sonic, or Warriors. Nor do I make money from them. All characters belong to the right owners.**

**EPOLOUG**

Ashfur huffed. "I'm not a senseless jerk like that..." "And I don't tell stupid stories! Oh hey that reminds me of the time when I use to fight for some alley cats and I almost got killed by some ot-" "Yeah good story." Zero Stopped Purdy from killing them.


	4. READ ME

_**READ ME READ ME READ ME!**_

_**Until I finish at least half of Next gen, Meadowstar's story, or On the edge I will not be updating on this. For now I shall write short stories and rants. This will be put aside and no other multi chapter fic will be on here until I'm almost done with (you know what)**_

_**lol but I will say that Sonic and Mario are coming up with some INTENSE STUFF.**_


End file.
